


Raugnut Rushavna

by VampiricFaith



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Guro, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the spell, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raugnut Rushavna

I shall grant your wish for immortality in the purest form possible,  
And you shall forever entertain me.  
Now we can last eternity together  
As you twitch, wriggle, writhe, and your guts spill from your empty abdomen  
onto the marble floor.  
Lines of ravenous muscle pull from the discarded frame  
of what you, my dearest treasure, used to be.  
My spine shivers in delight at how nubs of fingers bloody  
scoop fragments of gore uselessly inside the nasty cesspool  
Where your stomach once existed.  
You shall go on, my special one, my heart, my everything  
In an orgasm of joyous pain beyond what anyone can comprehend.  
While body consumes itself forever, just for me.


End file.
